That Stanley Twin
by AnnerMarie
Summary: All the same up till Bella and Jess go to Port Angeles in NM After a car crash Bella and Jessica are turned into vampires, now 70 years later what happens when a notorious car shows up at their high school and what will this mean for "the Stanley twins" - ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

_**That Stanley Twin**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Bella**

"Thanks for going out with me to…………………" My apology broke off as suddenly my head was rammed through the windshield. I didn't know what was happening, that was until the fire started. It was then that I knew without a doubt what had happened, I had felt this before. I screamed in agony as the fire got worse, starting in my neck and radiating throughout my body. I heard Jessica screaming beside me, and guessed she was feeling exactly what I was feeling. I finally convinced myself, with some difficulty, to be silent. I knew it was no use to scream, I also knew that whoever had changed us would need some help in hiding us so as not to attract notice from any humans.

"Thank you." a sweet female voice said.

I whimpered my response. "Y..your……wel..come." I finally managed to say. She laughed.

**********************************************************

**Three days later**

When I woke up, I was not startled. I had known all to well what was going to happen, my sight and senses would be heightened. And there would be a horrible ache in my throat.

"Oh, good you're awake, I wanted to ask you some questions." A black haired vampire said as she walked in the room.

"Wait, who are you." I replied forgetting to be polite. She laughed.

"Well, you are blunt aren't you. I am Carmen, of the Denali coven I believe you know of us. Speaking of, Eleazar, Kate, Bella is awake." I watched as a black haired male and a blond haired woman appeared next to Carmen. So these were a part of the Denali coven? Why wasn't their leader Tanya with them?

"Oh my, she is so powerful, I've never felt anything like it!" Eleazar, I guessed, exclaimed as soon as he was in the room.

"Um, would someone fill me in please?" I begged.

"Of course dear," Carmen reminded me of Esme, "well, you see we have been following you since Laurent disappeared. We knew what Victoria had requested of him, and we didn't want you hurt."

"Why?" I was surprised that they cared.

"Well, the Cullens asked us to keep an eye on you. Well Alice did specifically." Kate's words shocked me so much that I didn't realize when Jessica had woken up.

"Where am I!?" she exclaimed suddenly breaking me out of my trance instantly. Oh no, Jessica, I had forgotten all about her.

"Jessica! Its me Bella, let me explain some things to you, please don't speak until I'm done." I told her in a soothing voice, she nodded. And so I explained everything to Jess, including what I knew about the Cullens, and the world of the supernatural. By the end, she was gaping at me.

"So, you mean to tell me that I am a vampire, like I drink blood and everything like that?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah Jess, that's what I'm telling you. I know it seems stupid, but do you feel the burn in your throat?"

"Um, no, should I?" As she said this I started, and noticed that my throat as well, was not on fire like it was supposed to be.

"Wait a minute, mine isn't either! Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, is that normal?" I asked turning to them once again.

"Um, no its not Bella," Eleazar answered, "but I do know that you have some very powerful abilities, and so does your friend."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can sense talents. That's why I lived with the Volturi." Wow, this man astounded me.

"Well, cool." I answered. "Ok Jess, what do we do now? We cant go back to Forks, we wont age anymore, hope you like being 18." I didn't even laugh at my weak attempt at a joke.

"But Bella, where are we gonna go?" she looked worried.

"I don't know," then I thought of something. "Um, do you guys mind if we stay with you until we can go around humans?" I asked.

"Of course you can stay with us. We would like nothing better." Carmen answered, she really was a lot like Esme.

"So, where are we?" Jess asked.

"We are in the Cullen's old house, we didn't know where else to come." They all looked at me as I crumpled in pain at the mention of their name, just now affecting me since the shock of everything wore off.

"Bells? You ok? Oh wait, I know, guys lets not talk about that shall we." Jess said, how did she know? No one knew the extent of my pain, I made sure of it.

"H…how do you know?" I stuttered.

"You're a bad actress Bells, you've been a zombie for months, did you really think you were fooling anyone?" she almost laughed.

I sighed, I thought I was doing so well at hiding my pain.

"Ok, we need to leave soon." Jess said to Kate, I could tell they were going to be friends.

"Before we do," I dashed into what I remembered to be Alice's room, and returned a few minutes later with two suitcases and two purses full of money.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica was surprised.

"Alice, she told me where she hid her stash of money, and I knew that she had a reason. I figured this was it. She also left clothes in our sizes." I chuckled, Alice was always prepared.

_**End Chapter**_

_************************************************************************_

**_Authors note: _**hey so i know i have a lot of unfinished stories on here, but this one is actually almost done, i have most of it written and i will post around weekly, i know this chapter is short, and kinda boring, but it is needed to explain some things. hope you like it and i hope you reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anna!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**70 years later.**_

**Bizzy**

"Jess, come on, we're going to be late!" Lord she took forever to get ready.

"Coming, coming. Don't overreact, you know what happened last time." she and I laughed at this, of course we remembered. Last time I got impatient, the house ended up completely demolished.

"Yeah, I know, I just hate the first day of school somewhere new." I sighed.

"Me too." Jess answered. _Think anything interesting will happen? _

_**No, does it ever? I mean seriously, this is what, our 20 time in high school. Nothing ever changes!**_

_Haha, I know, its kinda boring. But at least its not as bad as just sitting here, that didn't work out so well last time._

_**Yeah, you're right. But you must admit, going to France was fun!**_

_Would have been more fun, if we hadn't just poofed there._

_**Hardy har har.**_

Jessica laughed as we ended our mental conversation, we were pulling up at school now and everyone was staring. I guess you didn't always see Audi's around here in small rainy Ransburg, Oregon. This was going to be a long day.

Then I saw the one thing I never wanted to see again. A shiny silver Volvo parked next to a shiny Red convertible. I stamped on the break so hard that the car behind me almost hit me, he swerved last minute.

"Bizzy, what the heck wa……………….." her question was cut off as she spotted what had made me stop. "Oh my God! It cant be."

"It is, I smell them. Quick, block your mind!" I whisper-screamed at her.

"Ok, I'm blocked to everyone but you." She smiled at me, "Bizzy, everything is going to be fine, trust me." She tapped her fore head. Just like Alice used to, stupid future seeing vampires, they were all the same.

"Stop feeling so smug! Or I'm going to make you so happy you jump out of the car and hug some random person." She knew I wasn't kidding, so she stopped and frowned at me, remembering the last time I did that.

"Come on, lets go get our schedules. That way we can get this day over with." Jess was trying her hardest to cheer me up, so I smiled at her and parked right next to the convertible.

**********************************************************

**First hour class: History**

_**What if one of them is in my class, what if they're in yours!?**_

_Bizz, calm down, you're going to alert Jasper!_

_**Oh, yeah that would be very bad.**_

_Um, yeah it would, oh no!_

_**What!?**_

She didn't have to answer that, I knew what she was talking about when I heard books drop and a tiny squeal coming from the door. No, why, why did she have to be the one to have class with me?!

"Bella!? Is that you?" Alice squeaked.

I looked up and saw the recognition wash over her, I groaned. "Hi Alice." I said.

"Oh my God! It is you! But, how, I never saw this happening." this caught me off guard, Alice never missed things.

"I don't know Alice, but the teacher is here, I will talk with you later." not.

_**You could have warned me!**_

_I'm sorry there wasn't time. Guess which ones have class with me._

_**No! No, please tell me you're joking!**_

_I'm not, wish I was, but here they sit, staring at me. Its kind of funny actually._

_**Do you think they recognize you?**_

_Nope, they smiled. _

_**Why did this have to happen! Couldn't we just live in peace?**_

_Apparently not. Hey, I have to go. Ill see you in second hour class, ok._

_**Bye Jess.**_

Great, now I had to sit through class with Alice staring at me not knowing what was going on with Jess. Sigh. This is going to be a long day.

*************************************************************

**Second hour class: Literature.**

_What are you gonna do Bizz?_

_**I have no idea Jess, but I really don't want to have to confront him.**_

_I know, me either, he hated me in Forks._

_**No he didn't, he just thought………… ok he hated you.**_

We laughed, gaining the attention of the entire class, and the teacher.

"Mrs. Stanley, would you mind sharing with the class what is so funny." it wasn't a question, so I made something up.

"We just thought it was funny that we had read everything on the syllabus." I laughed, this wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"There is no way you've read all of them, there are at least twenty books on that list." Coach Snider said point blank.

"No, we have, I own them all as well." I smiled, reading was something that I adored. Jessica didn't, but I tricked her into reading every now and then.

"Well then, I guess you could each do a 500 word report on all twenty of the books, individually." he said, "Due next week." with this he turned back to the board.

It took all of my will power not to burst out laughing again.

**************************************************************

**Lunch**

"I really don't want to do this!" I whined as Jess and I walked to the cafeteria.

"I know Bizzy, and I'm sorry. It has to happen eventually though." I sighed knowing she was right.

"Just promise me you wont abandon me in the middle of it." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Like I would ever leave you." she whispered.

And then, I saw them, all five of them. Sitting at the corner table, they didn't even look up when we walked in.

_**I don't think they know that we're here.**_

_Hmm, wonder why Alice didn't tell them._

_**Don't know, but I owe the pixie for that.**_

I had been ignoring the table, but suddenly, I heard someone gasp. That's when I realized that I had let down my shield, and I guessed Jess had too. Great. I risked a glance at the table just to see if I was right. I was.

_**End chapter**_

******************************************************************

**Author's note!: **hi guys! so, chapter 2 hehe o and by the way, i meant to post this earlier! im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
so, r&r!!!! im begging! thanx!

Anna!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lunch**_

**Bizzy**

"Oh crap!" I whisper screamed to Jess.

"Oops." she said.

I sighed, knowing that I could no longer put this off, and walked right up to their table.

They just stared at me for a minute, then as they unfroze, Alice said, "I told you I wasn't lying."

Then I felt them, Jasper and Rose were feeling guilty, Emmett was shocked, Alice was smug, and _**he **_was a strange combination of love, shock, guilt, and hurt. I didn't understand it.

"Hi guys." _Wow, was that all you could think of Bizz? _I just glared at Jess as she thought it.

"Follow." Edward commanded, I knew he meant all of us, so I followed behind the Cullens, Jess questioning my sanity in my head.

_Bizzy, what are you doing?_

_**Following, why?**_

_Are you sure he meant us to?__**Trust me for once. I know exactly what he is doing. **_And I did, he was taking us to his house, where Esme and Carlisle would no doubt be waiting to hear us explain what had happened to us. I sighed.

**********************************************************************

**The Cullen house**

"Well, what is the emergency Edward? Matt and I were working." Carlisle said, then he stopped short. "Oh, my well I guess I see the answer."

"Hi Carlisle, how are you?" I said.

"I am wonderful Bella, how are you?" he said trying not to sound surprised, but his emotions gave him away.

"I have been better honestly, but I don't go by Bella anymore, I go by Bizzy." I told him, they all stared at me. "Long story." I said simply.

Just then Esme walked in the door, well sprinted actually. "Oh, Be..I mean Bizzy, its so good to see you, I've missed you so much." she hugged me tightly.

"Hi Esme." I said.

_What is going on Bizz?_

_**That is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I knew them remember.**_

_Oh, yeah, I forgot. _She smiled at me.

"Would you two stop doing that." Edward asked, or rather stated. It wasn't much of a question, since when was he rude?

"What?" I asked.

"Silent conversations. I can hear you remember." I sighed, I had again forgotten to put my shield back in place.

"Oh, sorry, I forget you can hear me, its strange." I said. He looked like he was about to ask me a question, but something Carlisle had said earlier registered with my brain. "Who is Matt?"

"Oh, Matt is our newest Cullen, Rosalie had an accident." Well I certainly wasn't expecting that one.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing for the first time a tall, dark haired man sitting on the couch.

"I made the mistake of making her mad." he chuckled.

"Wow, you must have really done something." I laughed. I knew what Rosalie's temper was like, but I also knew her dislike of humans.

"Haha Bizz." Jess said.

"Jessica Stanley? Well this is a surprise. Now tell us what happened." Carlisle said, and so we told them. I hesitated when I got to our powers, they noticed.

"What are you hiding Bizzy?" they had adjusted to my new name quickly.

"Well, our powers, they are sort of overwhelming." I stated flatly.

"Powers? You have more than one? Both of you?" Jasper was not doing a good job hiding his shock.

"Yes, we both have eleven. Here, we have a list." I pulled the list that we had made to keep track of our powers and handed it to Carlisle.

**Bizzy:**

**mental control**

**empath**

**shield (mental)**

**Jane's Power**

**Eleazar's power**

**destruction**

**"Super Tracker" **

**teleportation**

**project mental images**

**can make self not sparkle**

**can change physical age at will**

**Jess:**

**phycic**

**shield (physical and mental)**

**create things**

**total control of another being**

**ability to act human at will (eat, sleep, etc.)**

**alter appearance**

**Alec's power**

**Demitri's power**

**Kate's power**

**Aro's power**

**can change physical age at will**

When they all finished reading the list they just stared at us in shock.

_Sigh._ "Ok, go ahead, which one do you want to see?" I knew they were about to ask.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Jane's." he said.

"Are you sure? Im more powerful." Jessica said, "I also don't like to use that particular power." she said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sure." Emmett said.

"You're going to regret that Em." I said.

"We'll see." stupid, hard headed, thinks-he's-the-strongest-vampire-alive Emmett crumpled to the floor after nodding to Jess. Within seconds though he was quiet, and then on his feet again.

"I told you." Jess and I said at the same time and laughed.

"Well, now that my husband is done making a fool of himself, I would like to see you change your age." Rose said with a smirk on her face.

"How old would you like us?" I asked her.

"I want you a baby, and Jess and old lady." she said. Of course. I rolled my eyes and said that someone had better stand near me. Carlisle came and stood right behind me, I closed my eyes, and soon felt myself falling. Carlisle caught me just in time, he didn't seem shocked. I quickly changed myself back. And laughed at the awkwardness of being held in Carlisle's arms.

"See." Jessica said.

"One more." I said. I didn't expect Edward to be the one to speak up, but he was.

"Ok, Bella," he was the only one who refused to call me Bizzy. "Teleport you and I to our meadow." I cringed at this, he noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to go there." I stated curling my arm around myself, and almost crumpling to the floor.

"I think we should go now." Jessica said, "We will see you all tomorrow at school."

Edward was staring after me as we walked out the door. Jessica took the driver's seat, and as soon as we were a safe distance from the big house, she parked in the woods. I teleported us to the meadow, and when we got there, I crumpled to the ground letting the agony that had been building take over me.

_**End of Chapter**_

_*************************************************************************_

**_Author's note: _**So, 2 chapters in one night am i awsome or am i awsome? hehe. of the above.  
now since im so awsome, you should be too and review! pretty please with all the cullen men on top?????  
come on u kno u cant pass that up!

oh, and by the way, yall should go check out my friend tbonechicks fanfic: repentance


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**School the next day**_

**Bizzy**

"So, how did you get the name 'Bizzy'?" Emmett asked me during lunch the next day.

"Well, Jess and I have had to work off and on every few years, and this one time, I decided to make myself older and work at a daycare center. Anyways, one of the children that I taught how to read decided to give me a nickname. When Jess found out, she almost died from laughing. Actually, if she had been human, she would have died. And she refused to call me anything else after that. I still like Bella, but its just that I haven't been called that in fifty years." Jess shoved me playfully, noticing that I was about to lose it.

_Careful, not here._

_**Thanks.**_ I smiled at her.

"Can you describe the destruction power for me? Im extremely curious, as I'm sure you know." Jasper said, we were talking so low, that the humans sitting around us had no chance of hearing.

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself how that works. But one time, I got upset with Jess for taking so long to get ready, that I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself and instead, I opened my eyes and the house was no longer standing." I hated explaining that talent.

"Wow, you make me look tame." Rosalie said, it surprised me how nice she was being.

"Never in a million years, you scare the crap out of me." I said with a slight smile. "So, what exactly did Matt do to make you that mad?" I asked.

Rose was suddenly very embarrassed.

"Well, he tried to take a picture up my skirt. He made the mistake of doing this when we were alone. He was my partner in Home Economics, we were supposed to cook each other dinner. I hadn't hunted in a few weeks, so I just kinda lost it." She sighed. "Im glad Alice saw, at least that way I didn't kill him."

I sent Rose some waves of happiness, she smiled at me not being able to shake my powers off like she could with Jasper.

"Wow Bells, you are stronger than me. I can feel her elation. Its astounding." Jasper looked completely amazed. If I were human still, I would be beet red.

"Um, thanks." I smiled. Just then, Edward looked straight at me and felt very inquisitive. I opened a link with his mind and asked him what he wanted.

_Why wont you take me to our meadow?_

I instantly regretted having asked him.

_**Too painful.**_ And I instantly put my shield back up. Why was he feeling grief? He was the one who left me, he shouldn't care weather I was in pain or not.

Just then Alice and Jess went completely still and their eyes glazed over. When they woke up, Jasper and I had to physically hold them down to keep them from bouncing through the roof.

_**What is it?**_

_Just something wonderful!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Are you going to elaborate?**_

_Nope!_

_**Gr.**_

_Mwahaha._

I snarled at her under my breath.

"She wont tell you either?" Edward guessed. I shook my head.

"Well, I'm confused." Emmett said, "But, if we don't leave, we're going to be late for sixth hour class. See you guys later."

****************************************************************************

**Sixth hour class, Biology.**

**Bizzy**

I walked into sixth hour biology only to find that sitting right there next to the only empty seat, was Edward. What was this, some kind of joke? Apparently someone had it in for me. I walked right up and sat down with out even acknowledging his presence.

After class, a nasally red head came up to me. "So, you're the new girl right."

_**No, I've been here all year, duh.**_ "Yes, Im Isabella Stanley, you can call me Bizzy." I smiled, although I didn't want to.

"Cool, Im Hope. So since you're new, are you going to go to prom? Cause its in two months and my brother wanted me to see if you would go with him." she looked shy, I pitied her, and her brother.

"Um, no Im not going sorry." I was truly sorry to have to turn her down, or well her brother.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him." she walked away, who the heck was her brother anyways?

_Sigh._

"So, you still don't like prom?" Edward asked without looking at me. I gaped at him, this is the first thing he had said since I got to class.

"No, prom is kind of a memory I shy away from, in fact most of my first junior year is." I saw him flinch as I said the hurtful words. But I was to caught up in my own hurt to pay attention to his long. "If you will excuse me, Im leaving now." and I walked away, only to teleport myself to the meadow.

_**Jess?**_

_Yes Bizz._

_**Im at the meadow, I'll be back before dark ok.**_

_Ok, I'll meet you at home, but I expect an explanation!_

_**Fine.**_

*******************************************************************************

**The meadow.**

I sat there, just sat, trying not to fall to pieces. I didn't think I could pull myself together alone. Suddenly, about an hour and a half after I got there, I sensed a presence there with me. Not completely human, but not animal either. Why did it smell?

**Wonder who the bloodsucker is.**

_**I could say the same thing. Who are you and why are you here, scratch that what are you?**_

**My name, is Jacob Black, I am the Alpha of the Quileute werewolf pack, who are you?**

_**Oh my God! Jacob! You're a werewolf! Its me, Bella! Bella Swan!!! **_

**Impossible, Bella Swan died in a car crash along with Jessica Stanley over seventy years ago.**

_**Nope, it is me. I was changed into a vampire, and so was Jess.**_

**Prove it. Answer this, what is my fathers name?**

_**Billy Black, your grandfather is Ephraim Black, the last chief of the Quileute tribe.**_

**Still not convinced, what kind of car do I drive?**

_**Well, I haven't seen you in seventy years so it could've changed but back when I was human, you were building a Volkswagen Rabbit, I believe you needed a master cylinder.**_

**Oh gosh, Bells it really is you! What happened to you, it wasn't the Cullens was it? If they changed you then they violated the treaty, and that means war!**

_**No, Jake it wasn't them. Where are you, can I actually talk to you? **_This is when I noticed that we weren't the only ones I heard.

_Jake! _

_No don't! _

_What are you crazy!? _

_Gr._

Just then a human Jacob Black came out of the forest, extremely huge and muscled.

"Hey Bells, wow, you smell." He plugged his nose dramatically before coming to give me a hug.

I hugged him back eagerly. "Your one to talk, you smell horrible Jake!" we both laughed and spent the next three hours catching up. He told me about how he became a werewolf, how Sam Uley was the Alpha, and how when fighting a large army of newborn vampires, Sam had been killed. He then explained how he took over the position of Alpha, and now here we are. I in turn told him about what really happened after the car crash with Jess, how I had lived in various places over the past seventy years, my favorite places, and my least favorite. Then I told him why I was here.

"You're kidding! You just ran into them? How weird, what did that leech have to say?" he wasn't even trying to hide his disgust, he remembered how I had been when they left better than I did.

"He hasn't said much to me really, but I think its kind of my fault. Every time he tries I make a comment about how he left me, I think it bothers him, although I don't know why." I was close to losing it now.

"Aw Bells, Im so sorry." he hugged me again noticing how I was shaking.

"Thanks Jake, I have to go though, Jess will kill me if I don't get back and talk to her." I sighed.

"Ok, hey will you come back?" he looked hopeful.

"Probably, I come here when I have to escape life." I laughed humorlessly.

"Ok, well I'll keep an eye out for you. It was good to see you Bells." he smiled.

"You too Jake, take care ok." I smiled to before I got up and teleported back home.

_**Oh my God, Jess you will never guess who I just saw!**_

_Who? And why do you reek of wet dog?_

_**Jacob Black, and the smell, is werewolf!**_

**End Chapter.**

**************************************************************

**Author's note: **hey guys, um i know the powers list got a little screwed up, so i fixed it the best i could if you dont wanna go read it again ill just say i replaced Marcus' power with teleportation. thanks! more up as soon as i upload them!  
please review! i love knowing you guys thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wait, so you're telling me that you met a werewolf?" Jessica stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Yes, he used to be my friend actually." now she laughed.

"Bella, anyone that we knew is either old, or dead. Like Mike, he died last year, I saw it on the internet." now she was serious, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Jess, Im fine." and now the part I was dreading. "Come on, I need to talk to the Cullens."

********************************************************

**Cullen house**

_Knock, knock._ "Come in." Esme's voice called from the kitchen. I walked in and Jasper and Emmett, who had been playing video games, looked up at me in shock.

"Bella?" Emmett really was dumb sometimes, and it was his fault that I was called Bella again, he couldn't remember to call me Bizzy, so what was the use.

"Hey Em, where's Carlisle?" I asked trying not to laugh at his expression.

"He's still at work, but he should be home soon. Why?" Jasper was the one who answered me, Emmett still looked confused.

I was just about to answer, when all of a sudden, a very tiny pixie was hugging me.

"Ugh! Bells you reek! Where have you been?" she was plugging her nose, now standing about five feet from me.

"I was in Forks, but I think I'll tell you all when Carlisle comes home. Where's Rose?" And Edward, I added mentally.

"I'm out here Bells." She called from the garage.

_I wonder where Edward is._

_**I don't know, I was just wondering the same though.**_

_Want me to ask?_

_**If you want. **_She winked at me, but none of the others noticed.

"And where are Edward and Matt?" Jess asked acting like she didn't care and going to sit next to Jazz and Em.

"They went hunting, but should be home before Carlisle. Bella, are you alright dear?" Esme must have caught me trying to hold myself together, cause the thing that just caught my eye made me wince and want to fall apart.

"Does he even play that? It's covered in dust!" Edward's piano sat in a room off to the side of the stairs, it looked like he hadn't touched it in decades.

"No, he hasn't played since we left Forks." she looked almost as upset as I was, "But he wont let us get rid of it."

I sighed and went to sit at the piano. Since becoming a vampire, it was my goal to learn how to play as well as Edward. And I was close.

"You may play it if you wish dear, I'll make sure Edward doesn't pitch a fit." She smiled, and I returned it.

"Thank you Esme," I rushed to hug her, "I really have missed you."

"And I you." she laughed and disappeared back to the kitchen.

I sat back down and started a song that always made me sad, and happy all at the same time. (**Bella singing.**)

**Well I heard there was a secret chordDavid played to please the Lordbut you don't really care for music do ya?Well it goes like this the fourth the fifththe minor fall and the major liftthe baffled king composing hallelujahHallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu…..jahWell your faith was strong but you needed proofyou saw her bathing on the roofher beauty in the moonlight over threw she tied you to her kitchen chairshe stole your thrown she cut your hairand from your lips she drew the hallelujahHallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu….. baby I have been here beforeI've seen this room andI've walked this floor you know I used to live alone before I knew I've seen your smile on the marble archand love is not a victory marchit's a cold and it's a broken hallelujahHallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu….jah.**

When I finished, someone started clapping. I turned around startled, only to find Edward leaning against the doors.

"I didn't know you played Bella." His voice held no emotion, but I could still feel it. The strange pain, regret, sorrow, and anger were now joined by longing. This man made no sense to me!

"Yes, I learned while living in Denali and Volterra." it had taken me nearly forty years.

"Volterra? You lived with the Volturi?" he was shocked, so were his family. I could feel all their disbelief, and Jess' embarrassment.

"Um, yes, for about thirty years. Mine and Jess' powers got to the point that we couldn't control them about ten years after we were changed. So, Eleazar took us to see Aro. He was happy to help, although disappointed that we wouldn't join the guard." I hated the way they were all staring at me, it made me uncomfortable. So much so, that suddenly, all the vases in the room shattered.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted." I buried my face in my hands.

"Wow, is that what power number six was? Destruction, ha, cool ability." Of course Emmett would find it funny.

"Yes, that was destruction Em, and its not cool. If I lose control of my emotions for even one second, I could destroy the whole house." I shuddered.

"Seriously, she did once, just because she was upset that I was making us late for school." I grimaced as they all burst out laughing. All but Edward, I felt his concern and wondered what it meant.

Just then, Carlisle walked in the front door. "Hello everyone, why are all the vases broken? Emmett, Jasper!" then, he rounded the corner and saw Jess and I. "Oh, hello Bella, Jessica. To what do we owe this visit?"

"I have something to talk to ya'll about. I figured you would be the best one to talk to, and I also figured the others would want to hear too." I smiled.

"Well then let us convene in the living room then." we all got up and followed him in. "Now, what would you like to ask Bella?"

"Ok, so I went to Forks today, to be alone. And when I was in a meadow, suddenly I sensed something big. I reached out with my mind and found my old friend Jacob Black. He smelled horrible when he hugged me, so I asked him about it and he said, that he was the Alpha of the Quileute werewolf pack. Anyone care to fill me in on how long werewolves have lived in La Push?" I raised my eyebrows when all of them started to look around like children being caught hiding something.

"Well, for about a hundred years actually." Carlisle said. "Maybe longer. They aren't really werewolves, that's just what they call themselves. It a genetic defense passed down from fathers, and quite fascinating. But, last I heard, Sam Uley was Alpha, when did this Jacob take over?" he looked way to interested.

"When Sam was killed by newborns." I stated without emotion, if I got emotional now, they would no longer have a house.

Esme gasped.

"Oh my, that is horrible. I wonder how created the newborns, and if the pack took care of them." Carlisle looked very upset at hearing about Sam.

"Victoria. That's who created them, she was looking for me. But she ran into the pack first, she killed Sam, and they killed her and her army of twenty." I stated. The shock on their faces was plain and no one was even trying to hide it.

"Well, we did leave a mess in that little town didn't we." Alice said this and looked pointedly at Edward.

"I know Alice you can stop thinking 'I told you so' ok. I screwed up and I know it!" he rushed off to his room, slammed his door and started blaring hard core rock music.

"Um, can I go talk to him?" I asked all of them.

"Of course Bella, would you like us to leave?" Esme asked me with a concerned look.

"If you wouldn't mind, why don't you all go over to mine and Jess' house. We should join you soon." I smiled at her.

"Of course, call if you need one of us, ok." she hugged me.

"Of course." I copied her.

**End Chapter.**

*************************************************************************************

**look what i finally updated!!!!! woohoo i am sooooo sorry it took so long my disc drive died :( i had to wait till i got a new one which i just did yay haha  
good news is that i got a lot of writing done so updates should be kinda fast for a little while at least....yay well next chapter up soon  
REVIEW! PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

"Edward? May I come in, I need to talk to you." I stood hesitantly at his door, there was no answer. "Fine, I'll wait, but I am going to talk to you soon." and I sat right outside his door.

About three hours later, his door opened and he sighed in defeat. I got up, walked right into his room, and sat on his leather couch.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"I want you to explain why every time you're near me you get this weird mix of pain, regret, sorrow, and longing." I said, "And we aren't leaving until I get an answer."

"You cant make me stay here." he said confidently."Oh cant I?" as I said this I took control of his mind, making him do the Macarena just for proof.

"Ok, so you can, but may I ask you a question first." he stopped dancing and gave me a thankful look. "Why do you care?"

"Because, well, I just do ok." I said looking away from him.

"Not good enough. If you wont answer me, than Im not answering you." he smirked.

"Fine, I care because I care about you. And I don't want you to feel guilty for my change, I wanted this remember. Granted I always thought that being a vampire included you, but whatever half of a dream works for me." he was staring at me eyes wide and mouth open, this was not the answer he expected apparently.

"Bella, I….." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What Edward!" I was tired of this, and I wanted answers.

"Bella," he had set his shoulders, and looked like he was about to run for it, "I love you." He turned to run, but I made him stop and stay where he was.

"Wha…what? What about all that you said in the woods seventy years ago!?" I was completely unbelieving, there was no way he had just said that. "What about your distractions?"

"Lies love, I only wanted to protect you, cant you see. I thought by leaving you that it would take you out of harms way, but apparently I left you with a huge mess and no one to protect you." he looked down, "I can never forgive myself for that." he sighed.

"Edward," I rushed to him and took his face firm between my palms, "never ever do that again!" with that, I kissed him.

He kissed me back so passionately, that I had no doubt in my mind that he loved me. That this Adonis like man, loved me just as much as I loved him, with everything he had.

I didn't notice when he picked me up and led me to the couch. But soon enough we were laying on it, him on top of me, and me with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Edward," I was going to kick myself for this later, "we need to stop, for one your family is waiting on us, and also, hadn't we agreed to wait?" he sighed.

"You're right love, come on lets go before they come looking for us." he pulled me up so that I was standing with his arms around me.

"Hey, I want to show you something. Hold on tight ok." he nodded and I concentrated on going home. He gasped and I laughed as we appeared in my bed room.

"Wow, I was not prepared for that." he laughed, and kissed me quickly.

"Bella? Is that you?" Jess called from the game room.

"Yeah, its us." I said, then whispered to Edward, "Do they know?"

He laughed, "No, not yet."

"Well then, I guess we have an announcement to make." I laughed when Alice squealed from downstairs.

"What?" Jasper asked her anxiously.

"Come on, lets go before she gets too excited." we laughed and went down to the game room. As we entered understanding suddenly flickered in all of their eyes. And then Emmett started clapping.

"Bout time you two got back together." we all laughed at him.

*************************************************

We all spent the day at our house, then Alice had an idea.

"Hey, I know, how about us girls stay here tonight, and the boys can go back to our house. Kind of like a slumber party." she was bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, just without the 'slumber' part." we all laughed at Jess' joke.

"Ha ha." Alice didn't seem to find it funny.

And so it was decided, since we were on Thanksgiving break, the girls were going to spend some girl bonding time at my house, and the guys were going to have male bonding at their house.

"Don't miss me too much love." Edward whispered in my ear before dashing through the back door with the other guys.

I turned around to find them all looking at me with a gleam in their eyes, oh no, what time was it? Crap, 4 o'clock, the mall was still open.

"No way guys, I am not going shopping with you!" I said defiantly.

"Oh yes you are Bella. Now shut up and go change, your clothes are all wrinkled." Alice winked at me.

Crap, I hated when they did this. I mean obviously I could just make them not go, but I knew they would get mad, and all four of them mad at me I could not handle.

So, now we were all headed down the highway towards Portland, the closest mall.

"So, what are we shopping for?" I asked trying to make small talk in the car.

"Formal dresses, and accessories." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Why do we need formal dresses?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because, the Volturi Annual Christmas Party is coming up, and you and Jess are going with us." Alice said with a smile, then suddenly her expression changed to a stern one that almost looked funny on her, "No complaining!"

"Fine, but im not going to like it." I said and she just laughed at me.

"Oh you will, trust me."

**End Chapter.**

***************************************************************************************

**Authors Note:  
ok, so x Wacky Fairyx asked me why they have so many powers.... well i dont really have an explination haha other than i have a very over active imagination and i just put them L= sorry if it gets confusing it just seemed like a natural part of the story...  
so in conclusion to my craziness...i think it is better left up to you, my lovely readers, imaginations as to why they have soooooo many powers! thank you**

**and on the detail note, i am trying hard to get better at it...  
my friend, tbonechick is great at it so i may get her help....**

**i also have a plot lined up now so no more rambling.........i hope........no promises though im havin a hard time writing right now so idk**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The month had passed by blissfully, Edward and I were closer than ever, knowing what it was like to live without each other made us want to be together constantly. And we pretty much were the only time he left my side, or I left his, is when one of us had to go home and get ready for school. We spent every night together, either at his house or mine, usually mine.

It was now December 10, and we were at the airport headed to Volterra, Italy. The party didn't take place for two weeks, but Aro had ask that we come early so that he could instruct Jess and I with our new abilities, my destruction, and Jess' physical shield. So we were now sitting on a plane, most of us by our significant other, but Jess with Matt. I had been hoping that they would turn out to be each others mates, but it didn't happen. When I asked Jess about it, she just shrugged and said that they just didn't like each other that way. He was more of a brother to her and she was like his little sister.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

_**Lots of things. **_I answered him in our heads.

_Care to elaborate?_

_**Anything for you, I was just thinking over the last few weeks. And lingering on my favorite parts. **_I smiled up at him.

_And what would your favorite parts be?_

_**Well, that first night, and well really every night. And then at school the first day back from break, when we walked in and everyone stared.**_

_Since when do you like attention?_ He raised his eyebrows at me, and I smiled.

_**Since then, but only then, so don't get any ideas!**_

He chuckled, but let the subject drop. We spent the rest of the plane ride having these silent conversations.

******************************************************

**Volturi Castle.**

"Welcome!" Aro's voice boomed as we walked into the castle from the massive garage. "I trust your trip went well."

"It did good friend, and how have you been?" Carlisle said taking Aro's hand and shaking it firmly before giving him a friendly hug.

"Wonderful, and even better now that I have some dear friends staying with me." he smiled then greeted the rest of us.

"Ah, Isabella, Jessica, I expect to see the both of you in the training room in three hours." he said this as we went to unpack and then disappeared.

"Wonderful, we have to train on our first day here." Jess grumbled.

"Just peachy." I agreed. "At least he's the one training us, and not Caius. Remember what happened last time." I laughed.

"Wonder if they ever fixed the floor?" Jess said. We laughed at our inside joke while everyone else just stared at us.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know." Jasper said after a minute, and they all continued to their rooms, well, everyone but Edward.

"Come on love, we have to unpack if you are going to have to practice." he winked, no way were we about to spend three hours unpacking.

"Bye Jess." I said without looking at her. She laughed.

"Have fun 'unpacking' Bells." I turned and glared at her, which just caused her to laugh more.

******************************************************

We were now standing in the training room in shorts and tank tops, waiting on Aro. We had decided to play it safe and showed up early.

"Come on Bells, show me what you've got." Emmett was begging me to fight him. I had already told him no about seven times, and was getting tired of it.

"Fine, you want to see what I can do? Watch and learn." I smiled evilly and made him dance around like a little school girl. He kind of resembled Alice after she came home from shopping..

"Not fair Bella!" he shouted and we all cracked up laughing at him. Just then Aro walked in.

"Well, I see your mind control powers are coming along nicely Isabella, now, what about your teleportation?" I teleported to his side and then back across the room. "Wonderful, and you Jessica? How are your powers?" He made us show him each of our powers, this took about an hour.

"Excellent, now for your new powers. We will start with Jessica, I am going to throw this at you, try and stop it with your shield."

He threw a fist sized rock right at Jess' head, it almost made contact, but she stopped it seconds before it made contact.

"Good, now take a deep breath, and concentrate on trying to extend it to cover Bella." I was the closest to her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and Aro threw the rock again, this time at me. It didn't even come close.

"Extraordinary, that is enough for today. Now for Bella." he placed a crystal vase on a pedestal next to him, "I want you to try and destroy this, and only the vase, not the pedestal." I concentrated as hard as I could, finally, I tried to destroy the vase. I got it backwards apparently, because instead of the vase shattering into a million pieces, the pedestal did, the vase was completely intact.

"Well, good thing there are more pedestals." Aro laughed. It took me two hours, but I finally got it. "Good Isabella, you just need to work on learning where to focus your attention."

We did this every day until guests started arriving, it was very tiring mentally.

Finally, it was the day of the party. Alice came and got Jess, Rose, and me at around 11 a.m.

"Oh come on Ali, the dance doesn't start till six!" I whined as she actually dragged me from my bed, Edward laughing as she did. I glared at him, and he quieted down real quick like.

"Exactly, Im already behind, I have four girls to get ready and only seven hours to do so!" needless to say, she won the argument, and so I spent the next seven hours in Alice's room being tortured by manicures, pedicures, and useless facials. Finally, we were done and headed to find our men.

When we rounded the corner of the lobby where they were waiting Jasper, Emmett, and Edwards eyes opened wide and they all stared with their mouths hanging open, this made us laugh hysterically.

Alice walked up to Jasper, and he almost fell over. She was wearing a strapless floor length gown in gossamer pink and yellow, she really did look like a pixie. There was beading on part of the bodice and the skirt flowed into a Cinderella like poof. It was adorable on her. She had done her hair in neat little pin curls almost plastered to her face.

Rosalie wore a deep crimson red fitted strapless gown, that poofed out in neat bunches all the way to the floor with a slight train in the back. The bodice was fitted seamlessly to her figure, and she looked beyond sexy. As always, her beautiful blond hair was flowing down her back, this time though, she had allowed Alice to ad some volume and curl to it, it was stunning.

Alice had picked Jess' dress for her, so she was in a deep green halter with a floor length skirt that also poofed out in six layers. In the front there was a piece missing from the skirt revealing a lighter colored green underneath, there was also beaded detailing right under the bust. She looked like a little elf with her hair curled and pulled half way back.

I, also dressed by Alice, was wearing a chocolate brown strapless floor length dress. It had an aqua blue sash around the waist and the bodice had blue speckled all over it. Of course, it poofed out in five layers, Alice really liked poofy dresses. My hair was up, but only in a pony tail. It was also straight as a board, a major feat in and of itself.

I walked up to Edward, feeling very self conscious as he stared mouth agape at me. I waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it only to bring me into his arms and kiss me passionately.

"You look stunning love." He said breaking out of our kiss.

"Thank you, so do you." He had on a black tux with a brown tie, the others had on much the same, only their, tie's matched their dates, obviously Alice had dressed them as well.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Shall we get going?"

Esme was wearing a white dress that poofed like ours, it also had black and silver glitter polka dots on the bodice and skirt. She looked marvelous, her hair pulled up dramatically on top of her head.

"Wait!" Alice yelled as she pulled something from her pink clutch. It was a camera. "I need a picture of the group, one of Esme and Carlisle, one of Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Jess and Matt, and Jasper and me. So who's going first." she glared at all of us.

"We are!" Jessica loved cameras, Matt groaned.

It took about twenty minutes for all of us to get our picture taken. Then finally we were headed to the ball room.

**End Chapter.**

**************************************************************

AUTHOURS NOTE!: ok, so i know it may be gettin kinda boring right now...  
but there is an over all plot line and i just thought you needed the fluff haha it was fun to write weather you like it or not (i hope you do)  
i am hopeing i can get good at giving yall regular updates but im a scatterbrained nut so....who knows  
well hope yall enjoyed this chapter and the next should be up in a few days


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Volturi Castle**_

"Ah, my dear Cullens and Stanleys, how are you doing this lovely evening?" Aro asked kissing each of us girls' hands, and shaking the men's.

"We are wonderful Aro." I said, most of the others weren't as brave as I in talking to the Volturi family, but I talked to them all the time.

"Marvelous. Well, I sincerely hope that you have a spectacular time at our little get together." With this we all headed to our table, we sat in the very middle of the dining set up.

"Lets dance love." Edward said as soon as we reached the table. While I knew that I was graceful now, I couldn't seem to grasp that right this second. All I could picture, was me falling all over the place trying to dance.

"Um, do we have to now?" I asked, and he looked at me skeptically. But, just then as if answering my hopes, Aro took the stage.

"Welcome friends. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, I know I am. Now, I have an announcement to make: we have new members of the guard, and I would love to introduce them to you." Aro nodded and from his right came a small blond version of Alice. Seriously, the likeness was creepy! And then from his left, came a tall dark haired man, he had a slightly darker complexion, and big Emmett sized muscles.

"Meet Airyana Katelyn, and Todd Alexander Volturi, my twin children." a collective gasp rang throughout the room as what he said sunk in. Aro had biological children!

"Yes, friends, it is what you think. I conceived these children with a human woman, after hearing legends that male vampires could still have children I decided to try it out, I would now like to introduce you to my children, Hayley and Airen."

The entire room stared at the two teenagers standing on each side of Aro, they looked almost just like him.

"Well, now that we have announced our big secret, let us dance and have fun!" he held his hands up as an invitation, and the band standing on a platform on the left wall started counting.

After closer inspection, I noticed that I knew the band from somewhere. Turns out that the entire band Paramore, were vampires, who knew!

"Oh my gosh! Edward, that's Paramore, I love them!" I whispered into his ear.

He laughed, "Yes, I know you do. You used to torture me listening to them all the time, remember." I laughed with him now.

"Yes, that I remember. But you cant say you don't like them now." he nodded absentmindedly.

Just then, Paramore started singing their song "Decode" my absolute favorite.

"Dance with me love." Edward said pulling me from my chair without giving me a chance to respond. He had a strange glint in his eyes, some mixture of wistfulness, excitement, and nervousness that I had never seen there.

We danced through roughly five songs before Edward started leading me from the ball room, pulling me through the castle like we had a deadline.

"Edward, what is the rush? And where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Suddenly we walked into the gardens, they were magnificent. The rose bushes were covered with a glittering layer of dew, as were all the other plants. The condensation on them sparkling in the light just like Edward and I were.

"Bella," Edward said softly as we stopped dead in the center of the garden, "I have something to ask you."

He looked extremely nervous. "Bella, I love you. I love you more than I love life itself, more than anything. I know I've hurt you before, and I don't deserve you in the least. But, I must ask. Bella, Love of my existence, will you marry me?" he suddenly was down on one knee, moving so swiftly in his nerves that I, a vampire, almost missed it.

_**Omg! He just asked me to marry him! Omg, omg!!!!!!! Wait, stupid, say something or he'll get the wrong idea!**_

Shaking myself out of my mental freak out session, I did the only thing I was capable of at the moment. I nodded my head. I knew I must have looked completely ridiculous, standing there with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. But I was in to much shock to care. Edward Cullen had just proposed to me! Me, of all people!

"Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you with every bone in my body!" he said as he pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

"Wait, how long have you had that?" the box looked well worn, instead of the black I had originally thought it was, it was actually a soft gray color. And the edges were worn away.

"Well, I was going to ask you on your eighteenth birthday, but…." he trailed off, but I didn't need him to finish his explanation, I knew all to well what had gone on at on my eighteenth birthday.

"Im glad you didn't." I said simply, "I would have told you no then, I was to terrified of my mothers reaction." now he was gaping.

"You would have turned me down, because of what your mother thought?" he looked completely deflated.

"Yes, eighteen is too young to be getting married in Renee's book. And you do not go against Renee if you want to live very long." I shrugged, I didn't really like to think of my parents.

"You are so strange love." he laughed at me.

"Look who's talking!" with this, I started running around the grounds with Edward trying to catch me. He would get very close almost touching my arms, and then I would teleport to the other side of the garden. I was having the time of my life.

"ED, BELLS!!!! Are you guys out there?" Emmett was looking down into the garden from our sixth floor window straining his eyes to try and find us, he looked absolutely hilarious.

"Yea, we'll be up soon." Edward called out laughing at Emmett's expression just like I was. "Ok love, you win, now will you please come here so I can kiss you?" he looked like he was begging, down on his knees and everything, but I knew him better. He was probably trying not to bust out laughing.

"Let me think…" I teleported right in front of him, "Is this close enough?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"No," he grabbed me and sat me down on his knees, "but this is." he growled low in his chest as he kissed me, way more of a kiss than I was used to might I add.

"Edward," I said breathlessly as he made his way up and down my neck and jaw line, "we have to go find the family."

"Fine." he looked dejectedly up at the window before pulling us both up to our feet and planting another small kiss on my lips.

**End of Chapter.**

*********************************************************************************

**Author's note:** ok, I know its taken forever to update, but I had some difficulty writing this chapter. I also have a frick'n huge project due in English in 2 days!!!!!!!!! {ahhhhhhhhh!} ok so you know the drill R&R please. Also tell me how my work on my detailing is going???? I haven't put it on my others cause they were already written and I didn't feel like changing them so yea. REVIEW!

and i promise the story is going along with a definate plot line i just decided to try some fluff but idk if i like it lol

-**Anna!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**That Stanley Twin**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" we hadn't even made it in the door before Alice was screaming her lungs off, causing the entire vampire population to turn and stare at her.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her in a worried tone.

"Oh my God! Bells!!!!! Please, please let me plan it!!!" she had spotted me, crap.

"No, no, and a million times no. You will go way overboard and I'll end up with everything pink!" I screamed back at her, Edward laughing the entire time.

"But Bella! Pink is so pretty, and I know deep down you love it. Please!" aw crap, there went my argument, she was doing her puppy dog face.

"Fine, you can help. But the planning is still mostly up to me!" I could giver her that much at least, I hope.

"YAY!" she was jumping up and down like a two year old.

"Will someone fill us in please?" Emmett had the funniest confused face I had ever seen on his face, but Rose, Jess, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme all had knowing looks on their face as they all eyed my ring finger.

"Well, I proposed." Edward said with a lot of pride in his voice. "And she said yes!" he nearly shouted the last part.

The entire room then burst into applause, and I felt like running from the room! How dare he, this was not supposed to be a public matter! Marriage was supposed to be something between two people, not an entire race!

He of course being able to hear me cause I had my shield down, almost laughed, but he caught himself.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself." dang, I couldn't ever argue when he looked at me like that, not when I was human and not now.

"Fine, you know I'll forgive you anyways." I sighed in defeat.

"Well, it seems we have a new occasion to celebrate!" Aro squealed with delight that rivaled Alice's from his podium.

"And that is our cue to leave. Edward, if you want me to thank you properly, I suggest you follow." I sashayed past him in a very suggestive manner. His eyes went wide as Alice laughed, he probably saw my plan in her head.

"Yes ma'am." he nearly panted, causing the entire room to burst out laughing.

*******************************************************

"Sit." I commanded as soon as we walked through the door. He did as commanded while I shut and locked the door. "Now, stay right there and don't move a muscle. I will be right back." He nodded his head a little, his eyes never leaving me.

I walked into my closet looking for something more comfortable to wear, and that's when I saw it. Thank God for Alice.

"Love, are you still there?" He asked anxiously as though he thought I had left. I laughed.

"Of course baby, where else would I go?" with this last statement, I walked out of the closet dressed in the cutest lingerie I had ever seen, and apparently Edward agreed.

"Wow." Ok, so I must look good if he can only think of two syllables right? "You look amazing!" Ok, I was right.

I was wearing a Victoria's Secret bustier that was black with white polka dots and red trim. I had on red stockings and garters to match and black polka dot Brazilian cut panties to match.

"I will not have sex with you until we are married Edward Cullen. But that doesn't mean we cant enjoy ourselves until then." I said in a husky voice.

"Remind me to tell Alice I want a short engagement." he said breathlessly, still staring at my body.

I laughed at his excitement. Then I went and stood in front of him, my legs spread slightly and my hands resting on my hips.

"Well, are you going to stand there wearing all of this? Or are you going to join me?" I asked in my sultry voice, trying it out for the first time and getting my desired reaction very easily. He was soon throwing his shirt to the other side of the room and he was beginning to take off his pants when I stopped him.

"No, you can put others on, but you are staying in pants, understood?" I asked him in a very serious tone, he simply nodded with disappointment and went to retrieve sweat pants from our closet. "Good boy." I laughed as he disappeared behind the door.

"If I have to wear pants, why do you get to wear that?" he asked while changing.

"Because, I have better self control, I know for a fact that my clothing is not leaving my body tonight." I laughed again at his wounded expression.

"You really think I have that little self control?" he raised his perfectly arched eyebrows questioning my sanity.

"No, with any other subject, you have the most self control I have ever seen. When it comes to sex, well, you are a guy baby." I shrugged walking towards him.

It was visibly plain that he was enjoying this, but he respected my wishes and instead of acting on his obvious desires, he grabbed my left hand and kissed the ring he had placed there earlier.

"There is no possible way that you could understand how badly I want you right now Isabella Marie Swan." he whispered into my ear while he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh trust me, I know." I sighed as he began kissing up and down my neck, pressing his teeth right where my pulse used to lie. "Thank you for respecting this." I breathed trying to remain calm and not lose my sense.

"Your very welcome love, anything you wish, its my command."

"You really shouldn't have said that." I growled playfully knocking him back onto the bed. He laughed as I climbed on top of him.

We spent the majority of the night like this, teasing and kissing each other, each kiss lasting hours. It was pure heaven.

***********************************************************

I should have known that telling Alice she could help with the planning would be my undoing, but no, stupid vampire that I am, I told her she could help. And that is how I find myself sitting in the most expensive boutique in Italy trying on dress after dress, each time I come out in a new one, Alice has something negative to say about it, and so she gives me another. This continued for most of the day, until I finally told Alice she had to stop.

"But Bella!" she whined, "We haven't even found a good dress! At least let me try one more please." she was only doing this to me because I had blocked her visions. She couldn't see me finding the perfect dress, so she tortured me by making me try on a million different ones till we found one she approved of.

"No, Alice I don't want to try anymore I'm bored with it." I said in a tone she wouldn't dare cross. "Besides, I kind of wanted Rose, Jess, me and you to design it and then let a small designer make it." since money wasn't an issue why not.

"Oh Bella! That would be marvelous. Now lets see, first off, do you want all white, or an accent color. Strapless of course, but what would the details be?" she looked at me.

"I just want simplistically beautiful. No accent colors, pure white. Yes on the strapless, and maybe some lace detailing. Not a big poofyness, but maybe a little bit. I don't know lets discuss it with the girls back at home, but before we go back to America, there is one thing I wanted to look at." I grinned at her.

"What?" she asked warily, still not liking her inability to see my decisions.

"Bridesmaids dresses."

_**********************************************************************_

**ok no one be mad but the next chapters are not going to come as fast cause theyre still being written ive gotten 10 done but 11 is a work in progress....**

**hope you guys like this!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**That Stanley Twin**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Come on Alice, say it, I know you want to." she was jumping up and down like she was standing on an invisible trampoline, so I knew she loved the dress.

"You know me too well Bella! Its so awesome I love it!!" she smiled like a giddy child on her birthday, and I of course not being able to help myself giggled at her response.

"So, now what do we do? Head back to the hotel?" I sincerely hoped so, I was beat (well, if a vampire can get tired that is…).

"I guess, although I wanted to look at this new chic boutique that has a book store in it, do you mind?" she gave me a sly look while she said this, knowing probably that I could never turn down a book store.

"You had me at book store, lets go." _sigh_ at least she would be happy now.

***

She was right, this was a great store, not only did it have a book store in it, it also had a music store. I was in heaven (and Alice was no where near me, hehe).

I spent almost an hour looking through music, picking out a few that sounded good, like: Muse, Phantom Planet, and Carolina Liar. Then I was on to books, it was a good thing I was with Alice, this could take me all day.

I started looking through fiction, a category that had always fascinated me. I skipped over a lot of decent looking books, but I was trying to find the perfect book or book series, and that is hard to do even in a big store like this. I looked through all of the vampire books of course, just out of curiosity, and there were a few new ones that sparked my interest. There was the House of Night Series by P.C and Kristin Cast, that looked good, completely unlike actual vampires, but who cares. And then there was this series called Twilight by a Stephenie Meyer, it seemed strangely familiar, but I passed over it quickly noticing that it was a love story.

Then I found it, it was a very old copy of my favorite book of all time Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, hardly any original copies were available any more.

"Anything interesting?" Alice asked as she walked up to me with tons of clothes in her hands.

I smiled a little, "Maybe…" I said, she then noticed the book in my hands.

"Oh not again with that book! You know I tried reading it after we left, I don't understand it at all, to many confusing story twists and the double narrator just plain screwed with my mind." she frowned.

I laughed, that was how I had felt at first when reading it, but it got much better later on. "Alice, did you ever even finish the book?"

"Well…I tried Bella, honestly I did, but it was just to boring!!" she smiled, "Anyways, if you are done now, we can leave."

"Yay!" I said it without meaning to and her face instantly fell, "Aw Alice, you know I love doing stuff with you, I just don't like shopping in general."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know. Come on Im sure Edward is going crazy from separation anxiety by now." we laughed as we paid for our spoils, and continued to make each other laugh the entire way home.

***

"Did you have fun love?" Edward asked as soon as I got out of the car.

"Yeah, I actually did, but if you repeat that to anyone, there will be a lot of pain inflicted." I glared at him daring him to think I was kidding.

"You know," he whispered in my ear, "I might not find that as unpleasant as you think." he winked at me and I instantly understood his words, but they were confusing. He was never this forward, or dirty. Oh well, not like I minded that much.

"Oh, I have a feeling you would enjoy it very much." I said as sexily as I could.

He laughed a deep husky sounding laugh at my words as Jasper walked up.

"Cool it guys, at least wait until there aren't people around" Jasper laughed, feeling our lust probably.

"Party pooper!" I almost yelled at him. He grinned of course, going up to Alice, who I had all but forgotten, and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"What are you guys doing now?" Alice asked, she looked puzzled, but I suspected that she knew very well what we had been discussing. She had probably seen us planning the "pain infliction" as we talked about it.

"Nothing of consequence." Edward said, then low enough that only I heard, "To you that is, its very vital to me."

I giggled and they both stared at me like I was a mad woman.

After that lovely encounter, we headed upstairs to our hotel rooms. We were staying in Paris for the time being, and Edward and I had already seen all the sights, so we just stayed secluded in our room most of the time now.

"What do you want to do babe?" I asked while I got everything ready to leave the next day, it would be wonderful to be back home again.

"Hmm… I have no idea, but I really don't care as long as Im doing it with you." he said while kissing me right below my ear from behind.

I sighed in contentment. "I guess the packing could wait," its not like it would take me long.

"Perfect…" he growled while pushing me towards the bed, he had no idea how much I wanted to just do it then and there, but I couldn't! If Edward was right about us not having souls, and I honestly believed he wasn't, then this was the only commandment he hadn't broken. And I was not, I repeat not, taking any chances.

"You have no idea how glad I am that the wedding will take place in two weeks," I purred into his ear, "I don't think I could control myself any longer than that." I sighed, "Im probably going to have trouble even lasting two months."

He rolled us over so that we were laying on our sides and cradled me against him like he used to do when I was human and he would stay with me.

"Well, I hope two months goes by fast then." I snickered as he began kissing me silently begging him to be right.

**A.N.: ok here it is...finally...hope you guys like this chapter...i promise were getting somewhere...slowly...but yea...now i gotta go 2 high skool...seriously whose idea was this torture!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**That Stanley Twin**_

Well, turns out Edward was wrong, those two months till my wedding day were the slowest two months of my life. But finally, thankfully it was here!

"Oh my gosh Bella!!!" Alice bounded into my room at five in the morning, "Its finally here!"

I had been so absorbed in my book, that I didn't notice her walk in.

"What?" I was still in the world of Catherine and Heathcliff, so I didn't understand her at first.

"Your wedding day silly, the way you've been counting down, Im surprised you're not bouncing up and down with me." she frowned. "Well, time to get to work. Before you ask, Edward was taken hostage by Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Matt. They had a bachelor party last night and he isn't allowed to see you anyways."

"I wondered where he had gone, I knew he was going to be where ever Matt was, he really missed him." Matt had stayed with the Volturi when we left, and since we were having the wedding at the castle (Alice's doing) he hadn't left our side.

"You know, I really like Salonika, she's really nice, and her name is WAY unique." we laughed, thinking about how Emmett had mispronounced it when we first met her.

"Sally-o-nica? Weird name" Emmett had said while we all laughed our butts off.

"No, its pronounced, Sal-o-niyka, but don't worry people do it all the time." she was laughing with us while Emmett scratched his head, to confused to be embarrassed.

Salonika was foreign, but no one knew where she came from originally. She had been found in Liberia, with the word Salonika on a tag around her neck. She was tall and lean, like Alice and Rose mixed, with an olive complexion (quite dark for a vampire too), and long wavy dark black hair. She moved with a fluidity to rival Alice, it was enchanting. That was her talent in fact, she draws people to her, like all vampires only magnified times about a hundred. Aro had never let her leave the castle unless she was helping Heidi with the "fishing". Matt had instantly fallen for her, and it was very apparent that they were going to be mates, but Aro wouldn't let her leave (big surprise right), so Matt stayed behind, he was welcomed with open arms, but everyone knew it was only because Aro would not chance losing Salonika.

"So," Alice said breaking into my reflecting, "are you going to get a shower on your own, or do I have to force you?"

"Im going, Im going." I laughed as she gave me her no-nonsense look.

*******

"Ok, Im done in here. What now?" I had a sinking feeling I knew what she had in mind for next but I sincerely hoped I was wrong.

"Makeup." she said matter-of-factly.

"Aw come on Alice, you know how much I hate make up!" I pouted at her hoping it would work. Of course it didn't.

"Do not make me get Emmett in here to restrain you. And don't tell me he cant, im not in the mood to fight with you. Its your wedding day Bella, just shut up and sit down so I can get this done and we can get you dressed." she gave me an exasperated look, I felt bad for giving her so much crap so I did as she told me to.

Two hours later, she was finally done with my make up. It was now 8 a.m. and the wedding was at noon, we had four hours to do my hair and make up and for her and Rose, who had shown up about half way into my make up, to get ready.

"Perfect. Now for your hair, what do you think Rose? Up or down?" she backed up slightly imagining each hair style for a minute, looking into the future to see mine and Edwards reactions probably.

"Down." Rose and Alice said at the same time, this caused them to giggle like 10 year old girls.

"Ok, so slightly curled at the ends and half pulled back?" Rose asked Alice who paused for a moment, eyes going glassy, then nodded as she came back to the present.

"Ok, I'll get the hot rollers, you get the bobby pins." They nodded, walking off in separate directions, and leaving me there completely clueless as to what they had up their sleeves.

*******

Three and a half hours later, at 11:30 a.m., we were all finally ready and about to walk out the door.

Alice and Rose had on their almost matching sapphire blue and onyx black bridesmaids dresses. They were spaghetti strapped silk dresses, and were exactly alike except for the color, they had bustier like tops and flowing knee-length skirts and fit each of them perfectly.

My dress, well it was nothing short of perfect, I knew Edward would love it. I loved it. The bodice was almost fully made of white lace, with a thin ice blue layer of silk fabric underneath. And the skirt, it was a Cinderella type full skirt that had a train behind it almost 3 feet long. It was the same color as the lace of my bodice but around the hem, there was a line of ice blue lace. It was marvelous.

Jessica, who had been mysteriously absent all morning walked up to me just then in her blue and black dress that matched Rose's and Alice's dresses, she was my maid of honor.

"About time you showed up." I said to her raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry, I was trying to find a date for the reception." we all laughed as she gave us a sheepish expression. Jessica was just as known for her singleness as Edward had been before he met me.

"Any luck?" I asked to take my mind off what was going to take place in about 20 minutes.

"Not at all, there just aren't any guys im interested in here." she sighed and looked down.

"Not surprising hunny, don't worry, Im sure you'll meet someone someday." I smiled at her, and she returned it.

Just then Carlisle walked up looking like he had just stepped out of a menswear magazine. "Places everyone, we're about to start." he walked up to me and squeezed my arm as he took it. "Thanks for asking me to escort you today Bells, it means a lot to me."

"No, thank you, you're the only real father I have now." we smiled at each other as Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jazz, and Jessica and Matt all lined up in front of us.

River Flows In You by Yiruma started playing from the piano signaling it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to start walking. Me and Carlisle waited patiently for our turn, Jess turned to blow me a kiss as she started walking towards the front of the garden.

We had planned an outside wedding because we knew that only vampires would be invited anyways and why waste a beautiful day inside?

Finally the more traditional wedding march started and it was my turn to walk.

"Good luck." Carlisle said as I counted to five and started walking around the corner.

My breath caught in my throat as the scene before me sank in. More beautiful than any wedding I had ever heard of, and that included the illusive wedding for some top named designer's daughter that I read about in Cosmo, the garden area of the castle lay blanketed in white gossamer. It covered everything living, the shrubs, the grass, the flowers, and in the very center the very spot he had proposed to me at, was surrounded by simmering white curtains that had blue inlayed flowers sewn in.

It only took me about 2 seconds to take all of this in, after that my eyes never left the place that I wanted to stare into for all of eternity, Edward's eyes.

His deep, knowing topaz eyes stared back at me as if nothing else mattered, it almost reminded me of the imprinting I had seen in Jacob's pack, only much, much stronger.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the alter and Carlisle handed me over to Edward, the only place I wanted to be. With that, the minister (ok so we couldn't find a real minister, so we opted for Jasper, courtesy of ) told everyone to have a seat, and the ceremony began.

*******

**So, am I evil, yes I do believe you could say that. Mwahaha!**

**Guess what, I lost my ipod last night! I tried writing then, but found it near impossible. Good thing I found it tonight while searching for my season 1 DVD set of Gossip Girl, haha.**

**Yay! So here you have it, part one of the wedding! Next chapter will be the actual ceremony and the reception. Plot line is right on schedule, woohoo go me!**

**On the fluff note, I decided that I can do some fluff just for fun, but maybe not so much next time.**

**Alright, well that's all I got for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one up as soon as I finish it I promise!**

**btw...just so that i could look up a band i just got a twitter! woohoo...i think...so if u wanna find me on there {and ur not a perv!} its /TPetSL2011! i need friends so just tell me ur from here k **

**{wow long authors note}**

**AnNa!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**That Stanley Twin**_

The ceremony was going just as planned, sweet, short, and completely personal. Edward and I had decided to write our own vows though, and that was very interesting considering I hadn't ever written anything and just said what came to my mind. His was thought out though, you could tell.

"Isabella Marie Swan Stanley, I have loved you ever since the day I met you, even your human scent was not enough for me to want to live without you. I have never felt the way I do now. To quote your favorite book… 'if all else was destroyed and she remained, I to would remain. But if all else remained and she did not, I would cease to exist.' " (A.N. ok so I paraphrased a little but I forgot how it went exactly…)

I just about fell over when he finished it was so sweet and completely Edward. But then it was my turn, and I had no idea what to say. So I just went with it and said what was going through my head.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love the way your name sounds when I say it, I love the way my name sounds when you say it. But I long for you to add another name to the end of it. I love you with every fiber of my being. If I could be crying right now, I would from sheer joy that you even want me. I love you now and forever, and I want to forever belong to you; legally, physically, mentally, and every other way there is."

When I finished I looked into his eyes to see them shining with tears that wouldn't ever fall, he was the most breathtakingly beautiful being in this world.

Then Jasper spoke up.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jasper asked in an official tone.

"I do." Those two words had me lost in the folds of his velvet voice. This perfect, wonderful, Adonis like man just said the two most binding words in the English language! Gah I love him!

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I almost forgot to answer, I was to lost in Edwards eyes, I did however notice when people started whispering.

"I do!" I almost shouted when I noticed why everyone was uncomfortable. Then the entire garden burst out in laughter.

"Well then, by the power vested in me by , I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" That was all it took, suddenly I was in Edwards arms and he was kissing me as passionately as he ever had. "Everyone I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Jasper shouted over the cheers and applause.

*******

We were now standing in the main ball room, it had been transformed into the most elegant dance hall I had ever seen. Alice was a force of nature I swear.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Bella!" Alice shouted as she ran at me as soon as Edward and I entered the reception after pictures.

"Hello to you to Alice!" I laughed as she about tackled me.

"I cant believe you guys are finally married!" she screamed and then proceeded to jump up and down like a two year old.

"Come on love, lets go find our table while she calms down." Edward laughed as he led me past his crazy, pixie-like sister. When we reached our table in the middle of the seating area we were immediately overtaken by our guests who each wanted a chance to congratulate us face to face. 150 people and lots of hugs and kisses later, we were finally seated and off of our feet. That is until Alice noticed.

"NO! You cant sit down yet, its time for you to have your first dance." she left and I sighed.

"Cant we just sit for a minute its been a mentally exhausting day," I noticed Edwards face drop as I said this, "in a good way baby." I smiled at him and he instantly brightened up.

Just then the announcer came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the happy couples first dance!" everyone clapped as the song My Heart by Paramore started playing.

I smiled as Edward led me to the dance floor and we started to swirl and twirl to the music that almost identically matched how we felt, happy in a slow-down-and-take-it-all-in type of way.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." he suddenly leaned down and whispered into my ear, I was surprised by his closeness and jumped a little causing him to laugh. Then I did something that surprised him, I grabbed his head and pulled it to mine capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that had the cameras flashing like crazy. When I pulled away he was breathless, even though it didn't matter, and shocked.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I don't think that sort of behavior was very appropriate for our current venue." he said in a fake scolding tone.

"Ok, so if that's inappropriate, how about this?" I quickly grabbed his butt and yanked him towards me. He gasped at my forwardness, and then he laughed as he held me tighter in response.

"I guess that is allowable, for now." he playfully bit my earlobe, and suddenly I couldn't wait for this dang reception to be over and find out where he was taking me for our honeymoon.

*******

**Author's Note: I know I know, evil right, I get that a lot lately…ok so next up is the honeymoon! Woohoo. Sorry I made the reception part so short I just felt like this was a good place to stop it. If im going back to my lack of detail please let me know lol cause I think I might be but it sounds right to me. Thank you thank you thank you to anyone who has reviewed! I love you guys, but… "Please sir, could I have some more…" to use an Oliver Twist reference, keep reviewing! It is my bread and butter…I need your reviews!**

**Last update for awhile... i have to write some more and im finding it a little difficult...promise to not procrastinate!!!**

**~Anna~**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! So I know im a horrible author right now and im soooo sorry!!!

Please don't be mean cause im trying but my laptop is being gay and it wont export anything to my jump drive! It absolutely sucks!

I have like two chapters finished I think it just wont send them im sooo sorry...also I would like to say that It Takes TwoxTwo will be put on hold till I finish this story...I have major writers block haha im sorry!!!

Well, thanks guys! Cya!!

Oh and I changed my name its no longer InLoveWith2Edwards, its not Parafreak11 as you can see! Well thankx cya!

Oh and I have the playlist for this done im just like I said waiting to upload stuff till my computer stops being stupid


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

_**That Stanley Twin**_

"Where are we going?!" I asked Edward completely exasperated when we walked into the airport and he immediately covered my eyes.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, love." he answered, laughing the entire time.

"You are so mean sometimes." I said and pouted for effect. "You know, I could be just as mean."

He took the bait and asked me what I meant.

"Well, what do you think we are going to do when we get where ever it is you are taking me?" I asked coyly.

"Love, considering we just got married, I think it is pretty obvious what I think we are going to be doing." he whispered low and breathy in my ear, he was anxious it was obvious.

"Ok, what if I said I didn't want to…" Ok, so I know its mean, but I wanted to know where we were going.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and gasped. "You wouldn't!" I just laughed, he was right, but he didn't know that.

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked turning so his hand fell and he could look into my eyes to see if I was lying. Good thing I had gotten good at lying since I became a vampire.

"Yes, because you are just as anxious as I am to get where I am taking you and get in my pants…" he breathed into my ear.

I just about lost it, but I remembered the reason I was doing this.

"Tell me!!!" I whined hoping this approach would work better, no such luck. Instead he just picked me up, slung me on his back, and proceeded to make sure I couldn't see anything while he walked to our terminal.

He had rented a private jet so that we could "travel in peace" as he put it.

"Just for that I'm gonna make you beg when we get there." I said, he just laughed it off.

***

"Paris? This is were you're taking me?" I asked in shock, I was expecting him to take me to some island off the coast of South America that his family probably owned (A.N. hehe I couldn't help myself…)

"Yes, what, do you not like it? Cause we could go to Carlisle and Esme's island instead. They did offer to let us use it." Unbelievable!

"No, of course I love it! Im just shocked, how could I not love to spend two weeks in Paris with you." I smiled at him while he pulled me closer and kissed me sweetly.

"Come on, our hotel is almost an hour away, we should get going." I let him drag me out of the airport, he expected me to let him take me as soon as we were in our room and alone, but I had other plans.

***

An hour and a half later, there was traffic, we arrived at the Ritz hotel. He was unbelievable sometimes, he rented out the entire top floor just so we could have some privacy! Not that I really minded, I was used to his family spending lots of money on me, but this was going a little overboard.

"You look absolutely delicious right now love." he purred into my ear while he started kissing up and down my neck, oh no you don't mister.

"Hey baby, we should unpack you know Alice would kill me if I let something wrinkle." I said in a cheery tone that said Im-ignoring-your-extremely-sexy-self-trying-to-get-in-my-pants, or so I hoped…

"Be-ll-a!" he whined knowing full well what I was doing and not appreciating it.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, smiling widely at him. He pouted and went to get the suitcases while I just laughed.

Luckily, I had worn my favorite teddy lingerie under my shorts and BeBe tank top that I had worn on the plane, so all I had to do was slip off the clothing and sit on the bed thanking Alice for her spa day trips. While I waited for Edward to walk in and stare like the man I knew he was, I contemplated the best way to get my revenge…

I could go for the dominant role, no he would probably enjoy that to much to call it punishment. Maybe I could just sit here and refuse him over and over, yes that would get him back very nicely!

"Bella, love, cant the unpacking wai…." he had just walked around the door frame to see me lying on my back on the bed, one leg propped on the other in the air, reading Wuthering Heights. Needless to say, he was speechless and very turned on.

"Oh, hey baby, just put those over there ok." I winked at him and returned to my book, not really reading it. He just stared for a moment, not believing that I was laying there dressed like I was, and completely ignoring him, or so he thought.

"I…um…ok…" Edward, perfect vampire Edward, was stammering, and I was causing it. Could this world get any more bizarre? Yes.

He did as I said and dropped the luggage by the closet doors, then he came over to the bed. He climbed on top of me, causing me to drop the book.

"You aren't honestly going to lay there looking that tempting are you?" he seemed extremely worried that I might do just that.

"Maybe, why?" I asked him feigning ignorance.

"Love, it has taken all the self control I have not to jump you before we were alone, do not expect me to not take you now that we are alone." he got a very dominant gleam in his eyes while saying this.

"If you want me so bad, why are you still wearing clothes?" I asked mischievously, winking at him. Faster than I could keep up with he was gone, but he soon returned completely naked, and glorious. His smooth skin felt amazing, on my stomach, my arms, my thighs, everywhere. He stared into my eyes intently as he leaned down and kissed me very gently, too gently. I attacked him then, I flipped him over so that I was now straddling him, and grabbed his hand to glide it along my skin till I rested it on the fasten to my teddy. I raised one eyebrow at him as he hesitated.

"I thought you were going to punish me?" he sounded disappointed, this only made me want him more though. So instead of waiting on him to remove the little clothing I was still wearing, I did it myself.

"Never trust a man with a woman's job." I said in a breathy voice as I leaned in to kiss him hard. He laughed at my comment before returning the kiss with a never before seen fervor that had me reeling. Incredibly, and I don't know how I did it, I broke away from him just to dance my way to the bathroom. I was glad I had picked up the remote to the radio and put in my intended cd before he came back in. I pressed play and the first bit of music to Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis started playing as I danced my way sexily back into the room (A.N. hehe sorry random song that I would love to dance for him to! Admit it so would you!!!)

"Oh dear God, you must be joking!" he practically whined when I jumped, he was following every, and I mean every, motion my body made with hungry eyes. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep this teasing up…

"Dance with me." I purred, which made him nearly sprint over to me and grab my waist. I grabbed his hips and made him sway with me tantalizingly as Objection(Tango) by Shakira came on. He laughed at me when I started to tango with him.

"Love, are you ever going to stop punishing me?" he breathed into my ear, pulling me close. I nearly jumped him right there.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I smiled up at him making it obvious that I was lying.

"Oh you don't do you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Then why, prêt ell, aren't we having passionate wedding night style sex right now?" I just stared at him. Then did the only thing I could, had passionate wedding night style sex with him.

*******

**Authors Note!**

**Hehe I kinda had trouble writing this chapter…much more than normal at least…hope you like it though!!!  
anyone else thinking about dang time haha i finally figured my usb port out last night it was just being retarded! hope you guys like this chapter...more soon**

**Update soon as I get it written I promise we get a twist in the upcoming chapters and the plot will finally take shape!!!**


	15. Authors Note Important

hi! well, since I am officially the flakiest author ever, I have decided to try and rectify this story. I don't have the original plot as to everything on my laptop being wiped when it got a virus, but I will try. hope I can get it done soon and I sincerely hope you guys like it!


End file.
